


You'll Be Okay

by rainbowchristy



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: BDSM, Consensual Non-Consent, Dom Phil Lester, Dom/sub, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kinks, M/M, Mild Smut, Safewords, Sub Dan Howell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:46:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24138334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowchristy/pseuds/rainbowchristy
Summary: Dan and Phil had a great sex life. They explored every kink they could think of and while they didn't enjoy all of them, rape-play was one of their favourites. However, after Dan is actually raped, Phil's next attempt has a different ending to usual.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Kudos: 9





	You'll Be Okay

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Please be careful when reading this! While the fic has no penetration in the text, it's implied. Phil is aggressive (while they had both previously consented) and there is flashback like parts.
> 
> Hope you enjoy my first attempt at writing something smutty!

If someone were to ask Dan how his sex life was, he’d answer it was absolutely amazing. The amount of trust Dan showed Phil and respect Phil showed Dan in return was almost unbelievable. They were open about everything and therefore got to explore any and all their kinks, even if they didn’t end up enjoying them.

One of Dan’s favourite kinks though was rape play. They didn’t do it a whole lot because it required setup and planning on Phil’s part but it was always Dan’s prefered kink. Once a month, on a random day so Dan would be surprised, Phil would “break into” the flat and “rape” him. It was a different day each month, always once and no more, and Dan absolutely loved it. Except for this time. This time, he didn’t enjoy it.

He’d been watching Netflix on his laptop in his room while Phil was off editing some video in the lounge. He got up to get a glass of water because his throat was sore when he was quickly pinned against the hallway wall. A hand quickly went over his mouth and Dan began to panic.

_ He walked home quickly, wanting to get back to his husband. He turned down a small street that wasn’t lit very well and thought to himself ‘gee, hope I don’t get stabbed’. He was about halfway through the alley when he was pushed against a wall, hand over his mouth. _

“Stay quiet and this will be more enjoyable for you,” Phil whispered in his ear, sending a shiver - though not of pleasure - down Dan’s spine. Tears started pooling in his eyes as he desperately tried to push Phil away.

_ “Please, don’t,” Dan tried, attempting to push the tall stranger off him. He was weak though and the man holding him against the wall was stronger. There was no escape. _

_ “Shut the fuck up slut. You’ll enjoy this, I know you will.” _

Dan continued to struggle against his husband’s grip but Phil only gripped tighter. His hand moved away from Dan’s mouth, allowing him to breath but only for a second as Phil’s lips crashed against his quickly.

Dan turned his head to the side, wanting to be anywhere else right now. “Please, stop,” Dan sobbed but Phil only began to suck on his neck. Dan’s mind was reeling as Phil kissed down his chest towards his stomach. As Phil was half bent down, Dan took his opportunity to push him away. He wasn’t really aware that it was Phil he was with, he was stuck in his memories, needing to escape from the man of his nightmares.

Dan turned and ran towards their shared bedroom but Phil was quicker. He jumped on Dan, tackling him to the ground. “You’ll regret that,” Phil hissed, unzipping his pants. Dan choked out a whimper from under Phil,  _ why wasn’t he stopping? Phil was nice. He listened to Dan. Why wasn’t he stopping?! _

He watched as Phil pumped his own cock a few times before sliding up Dan’s chest and resting it on his lips. “Suck,” Phil demanded. Dan opened his mouth obediently, sobbing as Phil entered his mouth. He looked up into Phil’s eyes, desperate for the wonderful ocean colour that provided comfort and cuddles, only to see black voids, eyes filled with lust.

Dan whimpered again as Phil’s cock hit the back of his throat and Dan did the only thing he could think of in this situation. He bit, not hard, but enough for Phil to stop thrusting and pull out. “What the fuck Dan?!” he half-yelled, not really angry but just a little pissed and being actually  _ bitten _ .

“Stop, please,” Dan cried out, desperate to get out from the heavy weight on top of him.

“Say ‘cherry’. If you want me to stop, actually stop, say ‘cherry’,” Phil said, clearly and calmly.

“Ch-cherry,” Dan stubbled out. Phil immediately climbed off him and helped him into a seated position against the wall. Dan pulled his legs to his chest, wrapping his arms around them to make himself as small as possible.

“Dan, baby, what happened? Are you not in the mood today?” Phil asked, worry covering his entire face. The blue-green-yellow orbs of his husband’s eyes had returned and Dan wanted to get lost in them but he was too scared to look for more than a second. “Dan, are you okay?”

Dan didn’t reply, he just continued to shake. “Dan? Are you listening? I’m going to take you to the lounge, okay?” Dan didn’t reply but he felt it as Phil picked him up bridal style and carried him through to the lounge before laying him carefully on the couch.

“I’m just gonna sit here, okay? I’m not going anywhere. I’m right here, you’re safe,” he said, trying to calm Dan. He had no idea what happened to make Dan breakdown that way, he’d never safeworded before so something serious must have happened.

They sat in silence for half an hour aside from Dan’s sniffled and occasional whimpers. Eventually, he calmed down enough and he lifted his head. Phil looked over to his husband and didn’t feel the normal comfort he does when looking into his brown eyes. Dan’s eyes are completely void of all emotion, almost as if he isn’t actually there.

“Dan?” Phil called quietly, afraid, not of his husband, but how he’s acting. “You’re scaring me. What’s going on?”

“I’m sorry,” Dan said before he shook again and more tears rolled down his blotchy cheeks.

“Hey, no, don’t apologise. It’s okay. We have a safeword for a reason. Can you tell me why you safeworded though? You’ve never done it before and I’ve pushed you harder than I did tonight. What’s going on?” Phil moved over to sit beside Dan and cuddle his husband into his chest. Dan seemed to desperately want the contact as he clutched onto Phil’s shirt and shook.

“H-he raped m-me,” was all Dan could say before he broke down into tears again, violent shivers racking his body.

“What? Who r-” a hard swallow “raped you?” Phil was furious that anyone could touch Dan with the intention to hurt him. How could anyone do that to such a wonderful human being?

“I d-don’t k-know,” he sobbed harder, trying to ignore it as his memory gave him vivid flashbacks.

“We have to go to the police, but not until you calm down.”

“What?! No! I don’t want anyone to know!” Dan was looking at Phil with wide, brown eyes full of panic. Phil simply pulled him back into his chest and let Dan sob his little heart out.

“Okay, for now, sleep. I’m here and I won’t let anyone hurt you ever again. You’re safe with me.”

“I love you,” Dan said, sniffling and wiping his face on Phil’s shirt.

“I love you too, Dan. You’ll be okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well? What did you think? Please leave feedback as I wish to improve my writing as much as possible.
> 
> Check out my tumblr if you’re interested in more —> https://fadingcrystalvoid.tumblr.com/


End file.
